Sweeter Than Candy
by Gamer Girl 3000
Summary: Zack is now sixteen and Maddie nineteen. He still harbors feelings for her, and can’t seem to tell her how greatly he loves her. So Zack decides to go with Cody’s idea and become Maddie’s secret admirer.
1. Cody’s Suggestion

_Author's Note_

_Hi! Gamer Girl 3000 here. I'm so sorry for not updating _A Farmer's Life for Me _in a while. It's just that I've been extremely busy with a bunch o' family summer trips around the nation. I truly apologize to the readers of _A Farmer's Life for Me.

_Anyways, I have decided to start a multi-chapter romance fanfic featuring my favorite couple from the Disney Channel sitcom _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, _ZackxMaddie. I absolutely adore this pairing (that's why my favorite episode is _"A Prom Story"_, LOL)._

_Uh... Here is the first chapter of my new 'fic! Remember, honest reviews are highly appreciated! Enjoy!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Title: Sweeter Than Candy

Author: Gamer Girl 3000

Category: TV Shows - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Rating: K - K+ (hopefully)

Genre: General/Romance

Main Pairing: Zack/Maddie - ZackxMaddie

Summary: Zack is now sixteen and Maddie nineteen. He still harbors feelings for her, and can't seem to tell her how greatly he loves her. So Zack decides to go with Cody's idea and become Maddie's secret admirer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of its characters. But I do own this story.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sweeter Than Candy

**Chapter 1: Cody's Suggestion**

On the twenty-third floor of the Boston Tipton hotel, Cody Martin, age sixteen, sighed as his twin brother, Zackary (or Zack), began his dreamy description of his crush, Madeline (Maddie, as they called her) Fitzpatrick for the sixth time this same week. He could practically recite Zack's words about "Maddie's lustrous eyes" or about "her locks of pale gold". He was officially sick of hearing all this mushy expressions.

Zack was going to begin to talk about how much he wanted to touch Maddie's kissable lips with his own when Cody abruptly burst out, "Zack, will you please shut up already? I'm getting tired of hearing this every night."

The older twin narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Well, sorry if I just had to fall in love with such a beautiful girl." He stood up from the couch and walked over to their inconveniently small refrigerator to search the insides for a cool beverage.

"Why don't you just go up to her and tell her you're madly in love with her?" asked Cody, closing the book he was trying so hard to read a few minutes ago.

Zack had retrieved a soda can and reclaimed his seat on the couch next to his annoying brother.

"_Why don't you just go up to her and tell her you're madly in love with her?_" Zack repeated derisorily, causing Cody to scowl slightly at him. "Tch, do you want me to get laughed at? When I admit all that to her, she'll probably say she's not ready for me yet, or that she's not interested in a guy three years younger than her, or she'll think I'm pathetic and need to get over her."

"Zack... Do you seriously think Maddie would do that? Do you really think she's going to laugh at you? Don't you have some brain?" Cody rolled his eyes, irritated at how stupid his twin was being.

"Well, then, can you give me another idea? Preferably one that doesn't include me having to tell her how I feel about her personally." Zack said, sipping at his soda can.

"Let me think..." Cody's voice trailed off as he thought about it. He perked up when he received an idea. "Why don't you become Maddie's secret admirer?"

Zack straightened himself at this idea. "Maddie's...secret admirer?"

Cody nodded. "You can send her romantic poems or love cards or whatever and sign it anonymous," he continued. "That way, she won't know you're in love her." _Unless she finds out_, he thought, but didn't dare say that aloud.

"Hmm, it's a pretty good idea... But I'm not a poet! I can't write poems..."

Cody sighed. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Fine, fine, I'll see if I can write a few," Zack decided. "But, you deliver them."

Cody's eyes widened at this. "Excuse me? No way," he replied, glaring at his older brother.

"C'mon, please? I'll stop blabbing off about Maddie's wonderful features!" bribed Zack. "And I'll beat up whoever calls you a nerd at school! Nice offer, eh?"

Cody closed his eyes and heaved in a deep breath. "Fine," he murmured finally. He stuck out his hand and they shook hands on it.

"Hold on," Zack suddenly said. "How exactly are you going to give Maddie my love letters?"

"Simple," answered Cody. "I'll just put it at the candy counter when it's closed at late night and write 'MADDIE' on the front of the envelope. That way, the next morning, when Maddie goes on her shift, she'll find it."

Zack grinned, joy building up inside of him. "Aw, thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Cody replied, smiling back. "Helping other family members is complete pleasure to me." He pulled the corners of his mouth into a frown again. "Now, don't forget about our deal," he added seriously.

"I won't, I won't..." And with that, Zack disappeared into the room the twins shared to start sharpening his poem-writing skills.

**And there's the first chapter! Uh, I'm sure some of you will be thinking where Carey, their mom, was, so I'll just go with she was rehearsing for an upcoming singing gig she had at the hotel. Anyways, hope you liked it! Please leave a review.**


	2. Love, Your Secret Admirer

Title: Sweeter Than Candy

Author: Gamer Girl 3000

Category: TV Shows - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Rating: K - K+ (hopefully)

Genre: General/Romance

Main Pairing: Zack/Maddie - ZackxMaddie

Summary: Zack is now sixteen and Maddie nineteen. He still harbors feelings for her, and can't seem to tell her how greatly he loves her. So Zack decides to go with Cody's idea and become Maddie's secret admirer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of its characters. But I do own this story.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sweeter Than Candy  


**Chapter 2: Love, Your Secret Admirer**

Zack inhaled deeply, surrounded by absolute silence except for the sound of his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. Releasing the held breath, he stared absentmindedly at the piece of blank white paper in front of him as his grip tightened on the red-inked pen. Zack's hand soon trembled as nervousness washed over his body. He attempted to concentrate on rhyming words, but found he couldn't.

_C'mon, I can do this, _he told himself quietly_. If I don't do this, I'll have to confess in front of _

_her_! He took another heavy breath to calm his insides.

He closed his eyes and plunged into deep thought. _Think of Maddie, Maddie, Maddie... Concentrate on her... Think about why you like her... Think of her gorgeous face, of her beautiful hair, of her perfect personality..._

Zack reopened his eyes as words began to flow to him. He willed his hand to stop shaking and it obeyed him--just like that! He grinned as ideas filled his mind. "This isn't so hard after all," he muttered as he began to write on the paper.

---------  
"Here you go, ma'am," said Maddie Fitzpatrick as she handed the kind woman her pack of gum and change. "Enjoy, and thank you very much!" She smiled as the woman walked away.

"Hi, Maddie!" a familiar voice called to her. Maddie turned to see her best friend, London Tipton. As always, the spoiled hotel heiress was wearing something fashionable and eye-

catching. "Do you like my new outfit?"

Maddie looked her friend up and down. "It's absolutely wonderful!" she exclaimed cheerfully as London walked over to her. "Where'd you get it? How much did it cost?"

"Oh, Maddie, what does it matter? You wouldn't be able to afford it anyway," London replied. At this, Maddie frowned. "Mint, please."

Maddie rolled her eyes and handed the princess her daily wintergreen mint. "So, what's up?" she asked, once again cheerful.

"Not much," answered London. Then she smiled. "Except that I have a date with the cutest, coolest--"

"And he's rich, isn't he?" interrupted Maddie.

A look of shock took over London's face. "Y-you know him, Maddie?" she queried.

The candy counter girl blinked. "No, it's just that rich boys are your favorites to date."

"Well, what I can say?" London smirked. "I'm attracted to rich people." She paused and turned around. "Oh, there he is! Hi, Steven!" London strolled over to a young man with straight brown hair and green eyes, leaving Maddie alone.

"Lucky London," she sighed, watching the two leave the hotel. "She always gets the cute boys..."

---------

"Done!" Zack declared, reading his now-finished poem to assure himself of no mistakes. He needed this to be absolutely perfect. Deciding it was fine and error-free, he stood up and left the bedroom. "Hey, Cody!"

Cody turned around from his TV show. "I'm guessing your poem is done?"

"Yep," said Zack, clearly proud of himself. "Wanna hear it?"

Cody closed his eyes and sighed. Raising his eyelids, he said, "Yeah, sure. Besides, I need to

check if it's good enough to even be given to Maddie."

"Okay, here it goes." Zack took yet another deep breath (his third today) and straightened the paper. He opened his mouth and began,

"_I saw you today,__  
_

_And I feel the need to say,__  
_

_That you were the most beautiful in the room,__  
_

_You were more gorgeous than a rose in full bloom.__  
_

_This love was inside me for years,__  
_

_And it's not ending any time near.__  
_

_I love you so much that it hurts inside__  
_

_To see you with somebody else at your side_."

Cody was silent for a moment.

"What do you think of it?" Zack asked, staring at his brother expectantly. When his younger twin didn't reply, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Cody? Cody?"

He finally spoke up. "It's certainly mushy..." Cody began.

Zack furrowed his eyebrows and scowled. "Mushy? That's all? Mus--"

Cody grinned and added, "But it's sure to make her happy. You're not bad at poetry, you know."  
A smile returned to Zack's face. "Dude, this is only one poem, and you're already saying I'm a good poet? Well, thanks."

Cody continued, "But I think you need to sign it. Put 'Love, Your Secret Admirer' at the end."

His older brother nodded and picked up the pen again, quickly scribbling what his brother just advised him to write down. "Here," he said, handing the poem over to Cody. "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Cody grabbed the paper and muttered under his breath, "I already know."

**And there's chapter two! I'm sorry if the chapters are so short. I really am sorry... But, anyways, I thank the people who were kind enough to post a review! Reviews really encourage me to write more! Thanks!**

**Oh, what the heck, thanks for even bothering to read the story! THANKS SO MUCH!!! (Okay, now I'm over-thanking...LOL) Until next time!**


	3. Maddie’s Reaction

Title: Sweeter Than Candy

Author: Gamer Girl 3000

Category: TV Shows - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Rating: K - K+ (hopefully)

Genre: General/Romance

Main Pairing: Zack/Maddie - ZackxMaddie

Summary: Zack is now sixteen and Maddie nineteen. He still harbors feelings for her, and can't seem to tell her how greatly he loves her. So Zack decides to go with Cody's idea and become Maddie's secret admirer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of its characters. But I do own this story.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: Maddie's Reaction**

The clock read 2:30 AM as Cody opened the bedroom door carefully. Assuring himself that his mother was sound asleep, he tiptoed out into their suite's living room. He turned his head to look back into their bedroom, where Zack was urging him to hurry up with hand gestures.

Finally, the younger twin reached the door to the hallway. He slowly reached out an unsteady palm and grasped the door knob. Cody froze as their mother muttered something in her sleep and stirred slightly on her bed. Stifling a relieved sigh, he turned the knob and opened the door, stepping cautiously into the hall.

"Whew," whispered Cody quietly as he stood on the other side of the door. He walked toward the elevator and pushed a lighted arrow pointing downwards. The elevator arrived, with, fortunately, nobody inside it. He rushed inside and pressed the button that would take him to the lobby. The golden elevator doors closed and Cody felt it moving underneath his warm slippers.

_Ding! _The elevator had announced that Cody had arrived in the lobby. Stepping out of the elevator, Cody glanced around the eerily silent room. Nobody was there but himself and Skippy, the nighttime manager, who had fallen asleep behind the desk. Cody couldn't help himself but laugh as Skippy snored.

Remembering his objective, Cody made his way over to the candy counter. The "Closed" sign was placed on top of the marble counter, and everything was going exactly as planned. Cody reached into his blue robes and withdrew the sealed envelope in which Maddie's name was written sloppily across. He put onto the counter and performed a muted dance of success.

--------

The next morning, Maddie raced into the Tipton, a minute late. She ran over to the candy counter and found Mr. Moseby standing there, his face hard to read of expression. "Mr. Moseby, I'm really sorry for being late. It's just-- What's that?" She pointed to the white envelope that Mr. Moseby was holding. It had her name printed on the front.

"I found it this morning on the counter, and it seems that it's for you, Madeline." Mr. Moseby handed her the envelope. "As for your being late, don't worry. Just don't do it again."

Maddie nodded, quite shocked that she wasn't in any trouble, at Mr. Moseby's words. As he returned to the manager's desk, the candy counter girl stared curiously at the envelope in her hands. Wasting no time, she hurriedly opened it and reached inside.

"Good morning, Maddie!" Maddie turned to see London grinning at her. "Hey, what's that?" The heiress motioned to the paper in Maddie's possession.

Maddie shrugged. "Beats me," she mumbled as she unfolded the paper that was inside the envelope. Her eyes scanned the paper, widening as her lips moved to the words written there. "_Love, Your Secret Admirer_," she finished, a look of surprise on her face.

"Ooh! Secret admirer! Let me read!" London snatched it from Maddie and read the paper. "Wow. Maddie, are you sure this is for you? I think it's meant for me."

Maddie was speechless as she shook her head and pointed to her name written on the envelope. Her mind was gradually being filled with questions regarding her secret admirer. "London?" she eventually spoke. "Did you read it?"

London nodded. "Yeah, why?" She gave the paper back to Maddie.

"What do you think of the poem?"

"I think it was pretty romantic; what do you think of it?" asked London.

Maddie blushed as she smiled. "The poem was absolutely wonderful, London!!!" She pulled the paper to her chest and hugged it. "But, I wonder who could've written it? An expert poet, perhaps?"

"Or maybe a guy who just got lucky with the rhyming words," London muttered under her breath. "One thing's for sure, though... Whoever wrote it must _really_ be in love with you."

"I wonder if it's a Tipton employee?" Maddie said, deep in thought. "Knowing my luck, my secret admirer's probably somebody ugly." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't think that, Maddie!" exclaimed London. "Fate can possibly be on your side now. What if it's a really cute boy, huh? Stop thinking bad stuff about whoever the guy is."

Maddie extended her grin. "You're right," she agreed. "I should think positively. But, will you help me figure who it is?"

"Oh, Maddie, you're _that_ desperate on finding out who this mystery guy is? Just let everything flow into place, okay?" London suggested, grabbing a mint from the counter and popping it into her mouth.

Maddie beamed at her friend. "Wow, that's some smart advice coming from Ms. Dummy," she giggled. "No offense."

London nodded. "None taken," she replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going out on another date with Steven. We're going to the Loveboat Restaurant for lunch later, and I need to look absolutely perfect!"

"The Loveboat," Maddie said, a tad jealous of the female heir's lunch plans. "Expensive and fancy."

"I know! The spaghetti costs, like, forty dollars there." And, with that, London headed to the elevator and disappeared inside it.

"Forty dollars? That's more than my allowance saved in three months," muttered Maddie as she took her place behind the candy counter.

The elevator gave its familiar _ding! _as the twins rushed to the candy counter. "Good morning, sweet thang, Zack greeted, concealing his excitement. "You look really hot today, you know."

Maddie smiled. "Thanks, and good morning to you, too," she said.

"So..." Cody piped up. "Anything interesting with you?" He decided to act not too obvious, or it would give Maddie a clue.

"Now that you mention it, can you guys keep a secret?" inquired Maddie quietly, looking around.

The twins nodded. "Sure, you can trust us," Cody said, half-glancing at Zack.

"Okay, you guys better tell nobody, not even Carey," Maddie said. "I..." She paused. "I have a secret admirer."

Zack and Cody put on their best stunned expressions as they gasped. "Really? Do you at least have a clue who he is?" Zack asked, fighting the urge to laugh aloud.

Maddie shook her head. "Not one," she murmured.

"We promise we won't tell anybody," Cody said, laughing inside.

"Yeah," agreed Zack. "Thanks for trusting us, Maddie. Now, don't tell Mr. Moseby this, but we released a white rat inside his office."

"What? Guys, you know Mr. Moseby hates rats!" Maddie stated, her eyes widening.

Suddenly, a shriek pierced their ears, and they all looked over to see Mr. Moseby running out of his office and screaming, "Rat!!! Rat!!!" He charged outside as a white furry thing followed him.

"Whoops, sorry, we didn't know," Zack said in a falsely sweet voice as Cody and Maddie burst into laughter.

**There you go! Chapter three! Hope you liked it! Remember to leave a review!!! D**


	4. Another Passionate Note

Title: Sweeter Than Candy

Author: Gamer Girl 3000

Category: TV Shows - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Rating: K - K+ (hopefully)

Genre: General/Romance

Main Pairing: Zack/Maddie - ZackxMaddie

Summary: Zack is now sixteen and Maddie nineteen. He still harbors feelings for her, and can't seem to tell her how greatly he loves her. So Zack decides to go with Cody's idea and become Maddie's secret admirer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of its characters. But I do own this story.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4: Another Passionate Note**

Munching inattentively on a peeled banana, Zack was daydreaming as his twin stared at him, repeating his name. "Zack," iterated Cody for what seemed like the hundredth time. The younger one was quite vexed now. "Zack!" He snapped his fingers in front of Zack's eyes, causing the elder twin to flinch.

"Ugh, what?" spluttered Zack, glaring at Cody. "Jeez..."

"You weren't paying attention," Cody replied, now calm. "What were you daydreaming about?" He grinned smugly. "Maddie again?"

"No!" Zack exclaimed, almost immediately. His cheeks reddened as Cody eyed him in a pestiferous way that forced him to admit the truth. "I was thinking of another poem to send to Maddie, okay?" He stared down, disgusted, at the banana. "Ew, I was eating this?" He stood up to throw the half-eaten fruit into the trash can.

"You're going to send Maddie another love note?" Cody said, his eyes expanding.

"No, I'm going to write Maddie a poem, and you're going to deliver it," Zack corrected. "Why, is that a problem?"

Cody nodded rapidly. "Yes, it _definitely_ is a problem! I thought you meant that you wanted me to deliver one note and then no more after that!!!" he practically shouted, scowling angrily at his twin.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean that. Besides, if I did, then the deal would be unfair. Right?"

Cody looked depleted as he sighed deeply. "I guess so. Okay, okay, fine..."

"Good, I'm glad," Zack said, standing up to walk to the twins' shared bedroom. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to start on the second note." With that, he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Turning on the TV, Cody noted to himself to be absolutely careful again on his mission tonight.

"Hey!" Zack reappeared. "Where's Mom?"

Cody shrugged. "I think she went out to buy groceries or something."

"Oh... Okay." Before Cody could ask why he had just asked that question, Zack went back to the bedroom, closing the door as he reentered.

--------

Maddie stared at the handwriting on the mysterious love note she'd received two days ago. It looked unfamiliar to her; she had never seen writing like this. It wasn't sloppy and untidy, but it certainly wasn't neat and orderly either.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a voice said, pulling Maddie back to reality. "But, can I please have my pack of Altoids now?" Maddie looked up to see a man in his forties, looking impatient.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-- Ah, forget it, you wouldn't be interested in the candy counter girl's personal problems, anyway," grumbled Maddie, handing the man what he had asked for. "Here are your Altoids; that'll be one dollar and twenty-five cents."

Giving Maddie the necessary money, the man left, looking satisfied. Maddie couldn't help but partially stick out her tongue at the man's back. Fortunately, nobody noticed and Maddie returned to gazing at anonymous love note.

London arrived, with papers in her hand. "Maddie!" she said, giving the blonde the stack of papers.

"What are these?" Maddie questioned, appearing flummoxed as she stared with uncertainty at the white sheets in her hands.

"I went around the Tipton asking male employees for examples of their own handwriting," London smirked. When Maddie opened her mouth to express her gratitude, she added, "No need to thank me."

"I will, anyways," Maddie chuckled, grabbing the heiress in a hug. "Thank you! These papers surely would help. By the way, how many employees did you ask?"

"All of the male ones," said London.

Maddie's eyes bulged to the size of tennis balls. "Even Norman the doorman!?" She glanced at the elderly entrance guard. "And Mr. Moseby!!??"

London nodded. Before Maddie could say anything else, she said, "Toodles!" And left.

"Hopefully it's not Norman or Moseby," Maddie murmured to herself as she began her inspection of the various autographs.

--------

Meanwhile, back on the twenty-third floor of the hotel, Cody finished his glass of orange juice and placed it onto the sink. Carey still wasn't home from whatever she was doing, and Zack was still working on his precious poem. It had been at least twenty minutes now.

Speaking of the older twin, he suddenly walked into the living room with a paper in his hands. "Done!" he declared, shoving the sheet onto Cody's chest. "Here, read it to see if it's okay."

Cody read the paper:

_It's way more than just a simple crush,_

_And of course I don't mean to sound rushed,_

_But you're just so beautiful; I wish you were mine._

_You're the greatest girl in the world, Madeline._

_I want to hold you in my arms,_

_And protect you from any harm._

_I know I sound crazy, but I can't help it..._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"'_And of course I don't mean to sound rushed_?'" Cody repeated. "That doesn't make sense. And, uh, you couldn't think of something reasonable enough to put there that rhymes with 'it'?"

Zack shrugged. "I worked hard on this thing," he said calmly. "Just deliver it, will you?"

"Okay, okay..." Cody nodded.

And the next morning, there was yet another envelope on the candy counter with Maddie's name on it.

**There you have it! Chapter four is finished! I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review! I know, I know... I'm repeating this message from chapter three again. Oh, well, I guess...**


	5. Watching From Afar

Title: Sweeter Than Candy

Author: Gamer Girl 3000

Category: TV Shows - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Rating: K - K+ (hopefully)

Genre: General/Romance

Main Pairing: Zack/Maddie - ZackxMaddie

Summary: Zack is now sixteen and Maddie nineteen. He still harbors feelings for her, and can't seem to tell her how greatly he loves her. So Zack decides to go with Cody's idea and become Maddie's secret admirer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of its characters. But I do own this story.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5: Watching From Afar**

Maddie entered the all-too-familiar Tipton for another day of work behind the candy counter. She appeared inside the lobby, the many papers containing employees' signatures tucked under her arm and the love note in the other hand. She looked around for the Tipton heiress. "London!" she called, ignoring as guests turned their heads around to see who was hollering.

Almost immediately, Mr. Moseby hurried over to his worker. "Madeline, why are you bellowing for London? Some people have already complained." He narrowed his eyes. "Another disturbing outburst and you're fired."

Maddie rolled her eyes after Mr. Moseby had delivered his message and returned to his desk. She knew Mr. Moseby really well after working for him for years, and she knew that the man wasn't exactly kind-hearted to loud employees in the morning.

She turned and spotted London at the candy counter. Maddie rushed over. "Hey, London-- Ooh, is that another letter?" She stared curiously at yet another envelope with her name on it placed on the counter. "London, have you read it?"

London shook her head as Maddie eagerly opened the envelope. She reached inside and extracted the paper inside it. "Aw, it's another poem!" London exclaimed, nobbling it from Maddie. She read it. "Oh, he messed up a bit."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She grabbed it and read it. "It's fine. What's wrong with it?" she queried.

"That second line doesn't make sense," London remarked in a matter-of-factly tone. "And he couldn't even write another line to rhyme with 'it'?"

Maddie wasn't listening, though. Her heart was beating against her chest as she reread the poem over and over. Finally aware of the fact that having a poetic secret admirer that loved her, Madeline Fitzpatrick, and not London Tipton was reality, she remembered the many papers under her arm.

"London," she uttered, a hint of dreaminess in her voice. "I don't think I need these anymore."

"Why not?" London looked dumbfounded as Maddie gave her the papers. "Did you compare them to your secret admirer's handwriting?"

Maddie nodded, barely escaping from shifting into dream mode. "Yes, and none of them looked the same. But Aaron came close."

"Aaron? You mean the boy that helps Chef Paolo with the cooking?"

The blonde nodded in response. "Yeah, him. But I doubt it. He's only been here for four months, and we haven't even met yet. My secret admirer says this love has been inside him for years, not for a few months."

London said, "Well, what if he's been loving you before he got hired here? I mean, he could've been walking in and out of the Tipton and saw you and then fell in love with you and kept that love for years or something." She took a pack of Skittles from the counter and opened it, taking one into her mouth.

"That's impossible," Maddie answered. "He came to Boston four months ago from Minneapolis. He couldn't have heard of me, because I'm not famous. Look, London, I highly doubt that my secret admirer is Aaron Flickston."

The spoiled Tipton sighed, surrendering. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see, I guess." London glanced down at her watch. "Ooh! My facial starts in ten minutes! I've got to go, Maddie! See you later!" The black-haired girl ran outside before Maddie could say "goodbye" back at her.

Maddie glanced at the two love poems. The writing looked the same. Not exactly the same, but it seemed as if the same person wrote both of the notes. There went the chance that she would have two secret admirers. "Better keep this one, too," she muttered to herself as she folded the papers carefully and pocketed them.

What the candy counter girl didn't know was that her secret admirer was watching her from afar, with his twin by his side. "It looks like she doesn't have a clue as to who her secret admirer is," Cody guffawed in a hushed tone.

"Yes!" Zack grinned. "But, you know what, Cody? It hurts me a bit to see her look so stressed over my identity as her secret admirer. Do you... Do you think I'm adding more to her problems, Cody?"

Cody gulped silently. The younger twin personally thought that yes, Zack was adding to her list of problems. But he couldn't say that. Their plan of Maddie not knowing the truth about her secret admirer was going great, and Cody didn't want to ruin it by nodding to Zack's question. "No," he lied.

"Oh, good." Zack widened his smile. The older brother looked really happy that he wasn't causing his beloved yet another dilemma.

"Why'd you ask that?" Cody questioned his twin.

"Because if this whole secret admirer thing adds stress to Maddie, then I might as well confess to her," Zack replied. "I'd hate to see her flip out over this, y'know? Like, if she was annoyed by not knowing who I am."

"Yeah, I know..." Cody looked down at his feet. Lying to Zack never felt good, but he thought that he had to. "Uh, let's go back to the suite to watch some TV."

"Okay," Zack agreed. The two walked into the elevator and made their way back to their family's suite.

**Chapter five is done! I really hoped you guys enjoyed it! I'd like to thank my reviewers! Your reviews have really encouraged me to move on with the story! Thank you guys so much!!! I'm really happy you all love the story. :D**


End file.
